


Unintended

by LadyAlistair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, No Sex, OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlistair/pseuds/LadyAlistair
Summary: Noctis profite du long voyage en train qui les mène tous vers Catartica pour avoir une sérieuse explication avec son stratège préféré.





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà des années (des siècles?) que je n'avais plus rien écrit mais il y quelques mois j'ai commis l'erreur de me plonger dans FFXV et j'ai eu un véritable crush sur ce jeu, sur les chocobros et surtout sur Ignis (puis sur les Ignoct. Parce que le ship, c'est la vie).  
> Un jour cette courte scène s'est invitée dans ma tête et impossible de l'en faire sortir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se trouve couchée sur papier numérique (même que j'avais fait un plan papier et tout, le genre de chose que je n'avais JAMAIS fait avant, c'est dire!)  
> Ce sera peut être ma seule et unique contribution au fandom et même à Ao3, je ne sais pas si elle est inoubliable mais en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire!
> 
> Je n'ai pas de Beta Reader, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et de coquilles partout...
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

**Unintended**

_"First_ _there_ _was_ _the one_ _who_ _challenged_    
_All_ _my_ _dreams_ _and all_ _my_ _balance_    
_She_ _could_ _never_ _be_ _as good as_ _you_    
_You_ _could_ _be_ _my_ _unintended_    
_Choice_ _to live_ _my_ _life_ _extended_    
_You_ _should_ _be_ _the one_ _I'll_ _always_ _love"_

Les paysages mornes et arides défilent presque trop lentement, écrasés par le soleil brulant. Du moins c'était ainsi qu'Ignis se les imagine alors qu'il git là, plus étendu qu'assis, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, sur la banquette du train qui les conduit vers Cartanica, les cicatrices toutes fraîches barrant ses yeux offertes aux rayons de l'astre. 

Ses si reconnaissables lunettes, maintenant teintées afin de tenter de dissimuler son handicap, pendent mollement du bout de ses doigts, à peine retenues par une branche, se balançant au rythme du train.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvre dans un claquement sec. Surpris en pleine crise de mélancolie, le jeune conseiller royal s'empresse de se redresser et de dissimuler à nouveau son regard mutilé.

"Excusez-moi mais ce compartiment est o...

-C'est moi Ignis, repos." 

Noctis. Le ton sec de son ami coupe quelques secondes Ignis dans son élan.

"J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul et au calme." Enchaine le tout jeune roi.

"-Je comprends. Je vais te laisser la place dans ce cas.

Raaaah tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, restes là."

Le jeune homme prend le temps de verrouiller la porte du compartiment et d'en tirer les stores avant de venir se laisser tomber lourdement sur la banquette occupant l'autre côté de la toute petite pièce.

"Enfin ne bouges pas pour moi quoi." Ajoute-t-il d'une voix très légèrement radoucie.

Pouvoir partager de longs moments de silence paisibles avait toujours été l'une des choses qu'ils appréciaient l'un chez l'autre. Là ou Gladiolus ne peut rester immobile plus de quelques instants et quand Prompto ne peut s'empêcher de babiller ou de s'extasier à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, Noctis et Ignis seuls peuvent rester plusieurs heures ensembles sans échanger un mot, plongés chacun dans leurs activités ou leurs pensées respectives.

Mais le silence qui règne en cet instant dans le compartiment est d'une toute autre nature. Lourd, pesant, presque chargé d'électricité comme avant que n'éclate un orage.

Alors qu'Ignis cherche à se donner une contenance en se tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre, Noctis s'agite sur sa banquette, comme incapable de trouver une position confortable. 

"Comment...comment vont tes yeux ?" Finit-il par laisser échapper d'une voix tendue, presque un peu éraillée, comme s'il avait oublié comment s'adresser à un autre être humain.  

"Hmm ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais en mesure de vous suivre lorsque nous serons...

-Arrêtes, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Son ton se durcit à nouveau mais cette fois Ignis croit sentir comme...de la douleur? Se dissimuler derrière les paroles abruptes de son ami.

"Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète, arrête de prétendre que tout va bien. Pas avec moi Ignis. Tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour...pour...te remettre." Enchaîne Noctis sans reprendre son souffle.

"Non.

-Comment ça, "non"? Je ne peux pas te laisser nous suivre dans cet état, tu dois te reposer, tu...

-Je suis votre stratège Noctis, je suis vos yeux, je suis votre arme de précision !" Crie presque Ignis, "à quoi vais-je servir maintenant si je ne peux pas..."

Il se redresse et sert les poings qu'il a posé sur ses genoux, comme pour s'empêcher de laisser un peu plus son calme lui échapper, ses yeux clos tournés vers l'endroit où il suppose que se tient l'autre jeune homme. Il se laisse le temps d'une ou deux respirations pour se recomposer une apparence plus sereine avant de tenter de reprendre la parole. 

Mais de la banquette en face, oubliant d'un seul coup tout semblant de retenue, Noctis bondit franchissant le peu d'espace qui les sépare, saisit les deux extrémités du col d'Ignis et vient plaquer des lèvres impérieuses sur les siennes. Le trop jeune souverain du Lucis reste dans un premier temps debout, crispé, ses mains légèrement tremblantes resserrant un peu plus leur emprise sur le tissu sombre de l'uniforme, avant de venir le plaquer contre le dossier molletonné, ses genoux emprisonnant les cuisses de son conseiller, son corps finalement si étroitement serré contre celui de l'autre occupant du compartiment, comme si sa vie ne dépendait plus soudain que de cette étreinte. 

Ni Ignis ni Noctis n'aurait su précisément situer le moment ou, de profonde amitié établie depuis l'enfance, leurs relations avaient commencé à évoluer vers cet...autre chose. Car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait non plus jamais cherché à mettre un nom sur cette intimité non seulement mentale mais aussi physique qu'ils avaient fini par partager. Peut-être parce qu'au-dessus de Noctis planait toujours le spectre écrasant du trône du Lucis puis celui du futur mariage avec Dame Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, cette princesse autrefois si chère à Noctis mais exclue de son existence depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'était plus guère qu'un souvenir. Peut-être parce que justement ces moments volés qu'ils partageaient n'appartenaient à aucun pays, à aucun peuple, à personne d'autre qu'à eux. Des fragments de simple moment présent, ou ils n'étaient ni prince héritier ni garde royal.

Complètement prit de court par ce brusque revirement de situation le premier réflexe d'Ignis est de saisir les bras de son compagnon dans l'intention de le repousser. Mais si les deux jeunes gens se résignaient déjà relativement douloureusement depuis un moment, à devoir conclure les chapitres les plus privés de leur histoire commune lorsqu'il avait fallu commencer à organiser le mariage de Noctis et leur départ pour Altissia, la brutale chute d'Insmonia et le début de leur vie de nomade en fuite y avait mis fin de façon beaucoup plus brutale que prévue. Puis vinrent s'ajouter à ce tableau déjà bien chargé les nombreuses péripéties des jours qui avaient suivi avec leur lot de danger, de tristesse et d'épuisement.

C'est donc poussé par la moindre fibre de son être qu'Ignis rend dans un premier temps son baiser à Noctis. Puis alors que celui-ci abandonne enfin ses lèvres, le souffle brulant pour aller se perdre dans le creux de son cou, le stratège royal, les lunettes dangereusement déséquilibrées et le souffle court, essaie tant bien que mal de rassembler les bribes restantes de sa résolution et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur avant de tenter de prendre la parole, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'il ne le voudrait :

"Noct...Noct s'il te plaît..."

Loin de décourager son compagnon, ces faibles supplications semblent au contraire le faire redoubler d'ardeur et ses mains délaissent enfin le col maintenant beaucoup moins présentable de la chemise d'Ignis pour aller explorer les moindres courbes et recoin du reste de son corps, quitte à le débarrasser de ses vêtements au passage et semblant perdre en timidité et gagner en assurance un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Sentant une chaleur beaucoup trop familière se répandre dans son ventre et se maudissant pour cette nouvelle preuve de faiblesse de son corps, Ignis, craignant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de la situation affirme sa prise sur les bras de Noctis et parvient avec beaucoup de difficultés à rétablir un semblant de distance entre leurs deux torses. Ce dernier réprime avec peine un grognement frustré et Ignis sent les muscles du jeune homme se tendre entre ses jointures blanchies par l'effort comme s'il comptait essayer de se débattre, mais il rend finalement les armes. Son corps se détend d'un seul coup comme à bout de force et Ignis l'entend distinctement avaler une grande goulée d'air tremblante.

"Quoi." Laisse finalement échapper le souverain de moins en moins digne d'une voix croassante ou pointe une note de reproche.

"Noct nous ne devrions peut-être pas...enfin je veux dire ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes mais..." Les mots s'emmêlent entre ses lèvres alors qu'Ignis tente de regrouper ses idées éparses au plus vite avant les évènements ne lui échappent encore.

"Ignis..." Trop tard. "Iggy s'il te plaît. Nous n'avons plus de chez nous ni même de famille. J'ai...j'ai perdu Luna avant même de l'avoir vraiment retrouvée, Gladio me méprise pour ma faiblesse et Prompto croit que je ne le vois pas quand il me regarde comme une créature à moitié sauvage. Je ne..."

Nouvelle inspiration tremblotante. Ignis à presque l'impression de pouvoir voire le visage de son ami et amant, les yeux brillants de larmes de tristesse et de colère contenues dissimulés derrière une forêt de mèches noires encore plus désordonnées que d'habitude.

Encore une inspiration hachée.

"J'ai...j'ai peur Ignis." 

Sachant combien cet aveu coûte à Noctis, Ignis tâche malgré tout de rester impassible mais ses doigts sont toujours serrés sur les bras de son vis-à-vis.

"Et je ne...et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît." 

Le cœur du conseiller royal manque un battement. Il avale péniblement sa salive et relâche enfin Noctis pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, histoire de résister à la tentation de simplement enlacer le jeune homme désespéré toujours assis sur ses genoux et de créer une séparation physique entre leurs deux corps. Cette relation secrète qu'ils entretenaient n'avait jamais été vouée à avoir un avenir, ils l'avaient toujours su tous les deux. Certes elle avait connu une fin extrêmement brutale mais peut être qu'au fond c'était mieux comme ça. Du moins c'est ce dont Ignis essaie désespérément de se convaincre alors qu'il reprend enfin la parole, d'une voix qu'il espère ferme et sereine. Plus ou moins. 

"Noct, comme tu le dis toi-même tu viens juste de perdre Luna, vous étiez très proches et...

-Mais qu'est-ce que Luna vient faire dans cette conversation Ignis? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remets sur le tapis cette histoire de mariage qui n'aura maintenant jamais lieu avec une princesse que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années et qui de toute façon n'était qu'une sœur pour moi ? Pourquoi Est-ce que tu te prends toujours la tête comme ça ?"

Alors qu'une colère froide gronde dans ses paroles le jeune homme se relève brutalement en se massant les tempes, laissant à Ignis une sensation de froid presque douloureuse alors que la température dans le compartiment ne semble pourtant pas vouloir cesser de grimper.

"Je suis ton conseiller Noctis, c'est mon devoir de...

-TU ME SAOULES AVEC TON DEVOIR IGNIS, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin? A moins que...a mais oui, j'y suis." Son ton se fait d'un seul coup froid et sarcastique.

"Ça aussi ça faisait partie des obscures plans tordus de mon père dont personne n'a jamais daigné me tenir informé ? Tu as été jusqu'à donner de ta personne pour garder le gentil petit prince du Lucis sage et bien occupé sur tous les plans jusqu'à ce que le temps soit venus pour moi de remplir ma fonction première c'est ça ? Et maintenant tu..."  

Le souffle coupé, Ignis ressent la même douleur que si son compagnon venait de lui assener un authentique coup de poing dans l'estomac. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour c'est à son tour de jaillir de son siège pour se tenir debout face à l'autre jeune homme, laissant son instinct guider ses mains qui vont se crisper sur le col du t shirt de Noctis ainsi qu'autour de son cou, l'obligeant à basculer la tête en arrière comme s'il cherchait à le regarder dans les yeux.

"NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM JE T'INTERDIS DE..." Commence-t-il à hurler, toute trace du si célèbre sang-froid Scientia envolée.

Quand soudain de violents coups frappés à la porte du comportement viennent brutalement mettre fin à cette improbable escalade de la tension, laissant juste les deux jeunes gens complètement essoufflés leurs visages si proches qu'ils peuvent chacun sentir le souffle chaud et haletant de l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-dedans ?" Râle la voix très reconnaissable de Gladiolus alors qu'une nouvelle série de coups font trembler la porte peu épaisse. "On n'entend que vous d'un bout à l'autre du wagon! Ça va Ignis? Tu veux que je le fasse sortir de là?"

Noctis laisse échapper un soupir mi douloureux mi agacé tout en se libérant de la prise d'Ignis avant de reculer d'un pas et de croiser à son tour, convulsivement, ses bras sur son torse. Craignant de voir l'impétueux bouclier du roi qui tambourine toujours de l'autre côté du frêle panneau de bois, enfoncer la porte d'un instant à l'autre, Ignis se racle la gorge nerveusement.

"Hmm non non, ne t'inquiètes pas Gladio, tout va bien, sa majesté et moi avons simplement...des... choses à mettre au point."

-Tu es sûr ?" Les coups cessent.

"Complètement. Tout va bien. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, nous sommes tous fatigués je crois, nous nous sommes un peu laissés emporter."

Gladiolus laisse échapper un grognement qui laisse clairement entendre qu'il n'est que moyennement convaincu par cette explication.

"Bon ben je suis pas loin si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour "mettre des choses au point" avec notre "majesté"" 

Et sur ces derniers mots il s'éloigne en grommelant dans le couloir. Profitant d'avoir plus ou moins repris le contrôle de la situation, essayant d'ignorer la sueur qui commence à perler sur son front et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Ignis réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se tourner à nouveau dans la direction ou il suppose que se trouve  Noctis qui est d'un seul coup beaucoup trop silencieux.

"Noct je t'interdis de remettre en cause ma loyauté. Je n'ai toujours été l'homme que d'un seul roi du Lucis et ça a toujours été toi..."Murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre un brusque changement de direction du train qu'il n'avait absolument pas anticipé lui fait perdre l'équilibre . Rendu incapable par sa cécité de prévoir ou va se terminer sa chute, ses mains se tendent devant lui à la recherche d'un appui secourable, rencontrent le t-shirt de l'autre jeune homme et s'y agrippent dans un ultime réflexe de survie ce qui n'a pour effet que de faire basculer Noctis à son tour les précipitants tous les deux durement en travers de la banquette la plus proche. Sonné par la chute, les poumons vidés de leur air par l'atterrissage du corps bouillant de son compagnon contre le sien, Ignis est incapable de retenir le gémissement fort peu digne qui lui échappe alors. 

Plus prompt à retrouver ses esprits, et prenant visiblement ce retournement de situation comme une invitation à reprendre son exploration, brutalement interrompue un peu plus tôt, du corps emprisonné sous le sien, Noctis glisse une main sous la chemise de son conseiller pendant que l'autre tente d'en défaire les boutons.  

Les lèvres brûlantes du jeune homme contre la peau sensible de sa clavicule font l'effet d'une décharge électrique qui achève de faire reprendre ses esprits à un Ignis complètement dépassé par la situation. Les quelques lambeaux restant de sa raison lui dictent de tenter une ultime argumentation.

"Noct...Noct...ce n'est peut-être juste pas le bon moment..." halète-t-il faiblement.

Un soupir déchirant lui répond alors que Noctis se redresse pour lui faire face, accentuant la pression de son corps sur le sien, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement étouffé.

"Soyons lucide Ignis, à l'allure à laquelle les choses se dégradent partout où nous allons..."Le jeune homme ôte délicatement les lunettes de son compagnon avant de venir envelopper son visage d'une main et de déposer un baiser désolé sur sa pommette juste sous la cicatrice toute fraiche qui défigure son œil gauche."...notre road trip infernal pourrait prendre fin de façon tragique n'importe quand. Peut-être demain qui sait."

Sa voix se réduit à un simple murmure alors qui se penche pour embrasser son conseiller de moins en moins récalcitrant.

"Je crois que nous n'aurons plus jamais de bon moment."

Vaincu, à court d'arguments, Ignis reste un moment passif sous les assauts de plus en plus pressés de Noctis contre la moindre barrière de tissu qui pourrait encore prétendre vouloir séparer leurs deux corps. Puis, comme peu à peu contaminé par l'urgence, par la faim désespérée qui semble ronger son amant, il referme ses bras autour du corps légèrement tremblant de son roi et s'abandonne à cette étreinte qui pourrait effectivement être la dernière.

Dans quelques heures le train arriverait à Cartanica et il leur faudrait reprendre leur quête. En attendant ils allaient une nouvelle fois, pendant quelques instants volés s'autoriser à oublier qu'il existe un monde autour d'eux.

**Bonus** **Scène**

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ça déjà?" Grommèle un Gladiolus au comble de la gêne appuyé contre la paroi extérieure du compartiment.

"Parce que nous sommes leurs amis, et que c'est-ce que font les amis!" Lui répond joyeusement Prompto, le nez penché sur l'écran de son smartphone, visiblement très concentré.

"Tenir la chandelle?

-Ah mais non, soit pas bête! Les amis gardent les secrets de leurs amis! Dans le fond, les héros de cette histoire, c'est nous quand on y pense." Ajoute-t-il, l'index pointé vers le ciel comme pour appuyer le sérieux de ses propos.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries.

-Ben si quand même, regarde nous, montant la garde et veillant sur l'honneur du roi du Lucis et de son conseiller."

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Gladio se contente de hausser les épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oh aller, arrête de bouder et prends ça." Conclut Prompto en tendant au bouclier du roi une paire d'écouteurs avant d'enfiler les siens et de lancer l'une des nombreuses playlists que contient toujours son smartphone.


End file.
